3 Vampire love stories
by rosallia99
Summary: There are three new purebloods on campus! One makes Kaname fall in love, another one has icy cold eyes, and the last one isn't swooning over Adiou! What's going to happen? OcXKaname OcXIchijou OcXAdiou


Disclaimer : I wouldn't be writing this if I did own VK.

Yuki's Prov :

Today Dad said that we're having three new students. They're all sister too. They're all night students, so they're all vampires. I'm waiting at the gate right now. There's a limo turning the corner. I straiten up and walk over towards it. Three amazingly beautiful girls come out.

The first one that came out has long black hair that ends at her ankle and regular bangs. She wore a light blue sleeveless blouse, black long jacket, black shorts, and light blue converse. The only thing that scared me about her were her eyes. They were any icy blue. They looked much lighter and colder then Aidou's.

The next girl that came out had dark brown hair that ended mid back. She wore a light pink and brown dress, might pink top hat with flowers, and brown heels. Her eyes were light lavender which matched the flowers on her top hat.

The last girl that came out had dark brown hair that ends at her elbows. She wore a red plaid blouse, black business skirt that reached her knees, and plaid red and black flats. Her eyes were deep purple I felt like I could sink into them. I recomposed and introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Yuki Cross." I said with a smile.

"I'm Alice." Said the black haired one. She smiled a refined and beautiful smile, but it didn't have any warmth. I felt sad looking at the smile.

"I'm Aria." Said the light lavendered eyed one. She she gave me a shy warm smile.

"I'm Ali." Said the last one. She looked very mature and business like. She gave me a quick smile.

"Who's the oldest and youngest?" I asked.

"I'm the oldest, Aria is the middle child, and Alice is the youngest." Replies Ali.

"Oh, ok than. Please follow me to the headmasters office." I nodded and followed me to dad's office. Zero was already there when we arrived. He looked like he was going to shoot them, but they seemed to act like he didn't exist. Kaname was also there. It's really weird around us now. I'm dating Zero and Kaname has approved, but it feels weird that he now only see's me as his little sister.

"Hello Headmaster." Said Aria with a shy, but polite smile. He smiled back.

"Hello you three. I would love to have you stay and chat, but you have a lot to unpack and it's late so here is your uniforms, schedules, and keys to your rooms. He said as he handed each one of them a bag.

"Thanks Headmaster, but where's the dorm?" Ali asked.

"Kaname will show you."

"Ok, Hello Kuran san."

"Kaname is fine. Now let's go to the dorms. They nodded and followed him.

Kaname's Prov :

I started leading the girls to the dorms. Aria'a room is next to mine, Alice's is next to Ichigo's, and Ali's is next to Aidou's. When I got to the dorm, everyone was sitting waiting for me.

"Ichigo, could you show Miss Alice to her room? It's right next to yours. Aidou, same thing with Miss Ali." I asked. I already knew they would say yes.

"Of corse." They said. They took the girls hands and started walking away. I smiled at Aria.

"Would you like to see your room now?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you very much." She said with a gentle smile. I liked her smile. It's gentler then Yuki's. I showed her, her room and went into mine. It was going to be morning soon so I went to bed.

Takuma's Prov :

Alice started following me. Her eyes were cold. I wonder why.

"I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Takuma Ichigo. Please call me Takuma." I said with a bright smile.

"Oh, I'm Alice Kagami. You can call me Alice then." She said returning a smile. Her smile was sad, like she never once had a happy memory. I decided that I am going to make her give a real smile someday. I lead her to her room and said good bye.

Aidou's Prov :

I lead Aria to her room. As I did I decided to try and flirt with her.

"So Ali chan is it. Such a cute name for a cute girl." I said with a wink.

"Please do NOT call me Ali CHAN. Also I don't like being flirted with." She said and scuffed. I gapped. Not once before has a girl shot me down like this. I decided that I will make her fall in love me. We said our good byes and I went to bed.


End file.
